narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Izumi Kobayashi
Izumi Kobayashi is a Shinobi hailing from a small town near Sunagakure, Land of Wind. He is an expert Puppet Master Background Early Life Izumi belonged to Hideaki Komatsubara along with Yasuke Nakamaru and Kensaku Watanabe. Yasuke was Izumi's close friend, and puppet master like him. Precisely, it was his impact on Izumi that he forsake his clan's cloth technique and became a puppet master. Kensaku was a cold-hearted rival of Izumi. He was a gifted and talented shinobi, who could even use Sand Release. Due to his abilities, he was arrogant much, and didn't care about his squad members. Yakamaru's Death In a battle against Iwagakure-nins, the squad was outnumbered and cornered. Yasuke was mortally wounded. Suddenly, one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, who was hired by Iwagakure, along with the rest of the Swordsmen ambushed them and decapitated Izumi. Kensaku realized there was no time for hatred and jealously when enemy was at door, and so he used his Sand Release and Giant Folding fan to get away from him. Realizing that there is no scope for any medical help, and that his time was over too, Yasuke performed his imperfect Reanimation, and successfully brought Izumi back to life, in exchange of his own life. Getting back to his senses and realizing what happened, Izumi accepted his defeat to Kensaku, and gave tribute to his bff and comrade, Yasuke, by shifting his time to Puppet mastery instead of his clan's Cloth-binding tech, foiling their Clans, especially, dad's plan to increase the power and respect of their clan in Suna, since he was most brilliant and talented kid in the clan. Lost Souls' Raid Arc Izuni was part of the first Reinforcement team from Sunagakure to aid Nadeshiko Village from the Raid of the Ninja Trolls from The Land of The Lost Souls. He fought with Jack puppet, and quickly changed his strategy to tag-team, double puppet massacre with Jack, and the Melee Human puppet, Kimimaro, since they were outnumbered by the enemies. Although, quick enough, Izuni saved his brother, Akichua, who was barely able to stand after using his Trilochana Power Void, they were ambushed and Izuni was hurt, mortally. Not wasting any time playing with the enemy, he annihilated most of the West sector enemies, even facing another S-Class Puppet master from Aria doho-dan Gang, Urami. The battle that followed was equally-matched and heated, with Izuni even losing the acquired Kimimaro Human Puppet to Urami's Golden Knight. Izuni realizing, the battle has to go on the next-level from his side, if he wants to win it. Izuni finally revealed his final Trump-card puppet, A Shinigami Puppet, Ryuk. This puppet was an extraordinary puppet, designed himself by Izuni. It was not only horrific to see, it was equipped with powerful Ninjutsu too. Furthermore, Incorporating Fuinjutsu has made it par with puppets like Sasori's Human body puppet. Using Shinigami Ryuk's formidable abilities of Swift Release and Dark Release, Izuni was able to defeat Urami and his 32 Chess-puppets. But, the final blow to the Urami caused loss of much chakra, and he was brought into critical condition. Although, Izuni managed to save his brother, and redeem himself, he couldn't live any longer. Izuni bid farewell to his remaining family, and set path for the journey to another life. Personality He was always revolting, over-smart, cunning, aggressive. He believed that people around him were not putting best of their talents. His smart: engineer talents, helped him in dismantling and re-making new puppets. Appearance Izumi was a medium-well built, lightly-tanned, moderate-brown man. He was bald around forehead. Abilities Puppet Mastery ''Jack: The Ripper Jack the Ripper is a puppet Amerashi built. The claws are coated in poison and are constructed of a certain alloy. Inside the mouth is a flamethrower and poisonous darts that shoot from the pointed nose of the puppet. After Amerashi died of old age, Izumi acquired it, although he had to fight a group of Puppet masters for it. Jack was the most prominent Puppet in battles. Kimimaro Human Clone Kimimaro is a human puppet that was made by Kawa. Shikotsumyaku- Kekkei Genkai from his clan. Flamethrower- Implanted in his mouth Mechanic Light Shield Seal Extendable bone tail coated in poison Kimimaro puppet was acquired by Yasuke Nakamaru, Izumi's squad member, and best friend. It was Yasuke's feature puppet, used extensively in his battles. After Yasuke died, it was also acquired by Izumi. It was used in melee attacks, paired with Jack, the ripper. Shinigami Ryuk Shinigami Ryuk is a very powerful puppet, created by Izumi himself. It was the finest of his collections, as it contained abilities similar to Swift Release and Dark Release. Ryuk was a Trump-card player, and was supposed to be used as a last-resort. It was featured only once, in Izumi's battle to save his brother, Akichua from the troll ninjas of The Land of the lost Souls. It is a formidable puppet, outclassing the abilities of others. Jack the Ripper puppet.png|Jack The ripper, puppet. All thanks to Eagle Wizard|link=http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Jack_the_Ripper_Puppet Kimimaro Puppet 2 by shinkita.jpg|Kimimaro Puppet by Shinkita|link=http://shinkita.deviantart.com/art/Kimimaro-Puppet-2-37420613 Shinigami___Ryuk_by_nomand.jpg|Shinigami Ryuk, All thanks to Nomand|link=http://nomand.deviantart.com/art/Shinigami-Ryuk-71982765 Ninjutsu Taijutsu Although most of the puppet masters are weak and considered unfit for close-combat, Izumi was exceptional. He was skilled enough to take on opponents which crossed his paths, and were far from his puppet's line of action. Chakra Prowess and Control Intelligence Other Skills Cloth Binding Technique Shadow Clone Summoning Technique Stats Quotes * (To Akichua) ''"You will never understand my goal, you are still naive, my foolish little brother" Trivia * Category:Naruto: The Later Legends Category:Characters